


Seeing Red

by angryschnauzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, Period Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You have a date lined up for a weeks time, but are due to come onto your period. Knowing that usually a little ‘self love’ helps bring it forward a bit, the only thing stopping you is a hand injury. Thankfully you have a good friend in Steve who is happy to ‘lend a hand’.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> So i’m incredibly nervous about posting this fic, as its my first one in this fandom that has a Woman of Colour as the reader, and as a white person, i wanted to write this as the WoC in our fandom deserve representation, but in the same moment i don’t want to get it wrong. I really REALLY hope that its ok.   
> And white readers - just give it a go.

Seeing Red

On the bright Sunday morning you sat at the counter nursing your coffee and you glared at your hand, frustrated at the situation. A telltale cramp crept over your stomach and that did little to help your mood.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Looking up at the sound of the familiar voice the hard exterior of your mood finally cracked and you met Steve’s smile. Letting out a big sigh you pointed to the pretty white sun dress that hung in the doorway, freshly washed and pressed;

“You see that dress?”

“Yeah, kinda hard to miss it as I had to practically do the limbo to get in here”

“Well I can finally fit in it, and am planning on wearing it on my date on Saturday with Jim”

“Jim ‘Mr Dog Groomer’ Jim?”

You watched as Steve poured himself a glass of orange juice before shaking the carton and drinking the remnants straight from it.

“Yeah, him”

“But?”

“I’m literally about to start my period”

“I’m not following...”

“White dress... it’s not like the movies, leaks happen”

“Oh... right” he fiddled with the empty juice carton for a moment; “So you won’t be done by then?”

You smiled at his inquisitiveness. When he’d gone into the ice he had lived in a world where bodily functions weren’t talked about. At the time his knowledge of a females anatomy and how the reproductive cycle actually worked was limited to a 30 minute ‘lesson’ on pigs from the science teacher at his very catholic high school. Sure, he was no virgin now, but his natural curiosity tended to take over now that he’d discovered that modern women had very little issues discussing how their bodies worked.

“No, I’m like clockwork. Spotting on day 1, then 5 days of bleeding”

Steve cleared his throat;

“So there’s nothing you can do to bring it forward?”

You paused with your coffee cup at your lips, setting it down and holding up your dominant hand;

“If I didn’t have this on”

You were referring to the support bandage that was helping the muscles in your hand and wrist to heal after an accident on your recent mission. You were thankful that nothing was broken, but it was hampering your life in ways you weren’t expecting. Seeing Steve’s confusion you explained;

“Usually if I have a couple of orgasms then it helps speed things up a bit. Brings things forward about 12 hours”

“Why don’t you just see Tim?”

“Jim. And we’re... we’re not at that stage in our relationship... yet”

He was silent for a moment before speaking quietly;

“I see. So if it wasn’t for your hand you would...”

“I’d knock a couple out so to speak”

You both sat in silence for a few moments before Steve cleared his throat;

“You know... if you wanted... I could lend you a hand?”

Your eyebrows shot up as you tried to take in what he was saying, his cheeks flushing red as he continued;

“Look, after that time with Thor’s birthday party, and the Mead and then someone spiked my drink with that sex pill...”

You recalled the memory,at Thor’s birthday party a few months back someone had thought it funny to spike Steve’s drink with a Viagra pill. You’d left the party to change after some asshole intern had spilt salsa down your top, only to hear Steve practically crying in his room, and when you’d gone to investigate he’d explained what had happened, that he’d seen the pill but had naively thought it was a piece of candy that had been in the small dishes along the bar, so had swallowed it. The raging hard on he’d been given as a result and the Mead clouding his senses and inability to actually grab anything had meant you’d done what was needed, and taken the matter in hand for him. Literally. Six times. Your physiotherapist had said you had the start of Tennis Elbow at your appointment the following week.

He’d begged you to keep quiet about it, ashamed of what had happened and of what he’d asked you to do; you’d assured him that it would stay between the two of you, but you had been happy to help when he’d been in so much pain.

In the present you chewed on your lip, knowing that your friendship with Steve was an unusual one;

“Are you sure?”

The genuine smile that spread across his face told you he was sincere, cementing in your mind that you would take him up on your offer.

“Absolutely. Why don’t you go and get comfortable, set things up, and I’ll join you in a couple of minutes?”

-

Five minutes later you were sat nervously on your bed wearing just an oversized tee that you’d found abandoned in the laundry room a few months back. You’d placed a couple of towels on the bed just in case and a bottle of lube on the small table at the side of your bed. A quiet knock at the door followed by Steve’s voice did little to calm your sudden nerves;

“Are you ready?”

“Sure, come in”

Closing the door quietly behind him he turned the lock to make sure you weren’t going to be interrupted before he quickly made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge and nervously chewing on his lip;

“So... so how do you want to do this?”

“It’s whatever you’re comfortable with; you’re the one doing me a favour here”

 “Okay, umm... lay down; is it ok if I start with my fingers?”

You nodded, missing the point that he said _start_ , not thinking anything else would be involved, but as you tentatively lay back he rested a strong hand on your shoulder;

“No, on your side”

Shifting slightly you curled onto your side, surprised when you felt him curl up behind you, spooning you as his hand curled around you hip;

“I thought you might feel a little less exposed like this”

“Umm, thanks”

Hooking one leg over the top of Steve’s you felt his hand slide down your stomach and between your thighs, stroking at the tight dark curls on your mound before his fingers slowly rubbed through your folds as you became wet. Sliding his index finger against your clit you almost flinched from his touch, surprised at how good it felt but also almost overwhelmed by it where you were so tense, something that Steve picked up on immediately;

“Shhh, relax, its ok” he murmured softly into your ear, his breath soft on your skin.

As you melted into his embrace you found your body responding to his touch, your back arching as you instinctively pressed your ass back into his crotch, realising he was rock hard in his jeans. His lips started to press against the back of your neck and that’s when the mood in the room moved up a notch, your bodies heating up quicker than you would have expected, and you found yourself feeling smothered by your clothing;

“Steve... wait, I gotta take this off...”

Sitting up you pulled your shirt over your head, glancing over to him where you saw him doing the same with his own. Settling back onto the soft towels you felt cocooned by his arms, the one you were laying on moving to rest over your breasts, the other immediately back between your legs as he started to gently work small circles over clit. As his lips made their way along your collar bone you groaned at the feeling, his hard muscled chest pressing against your back making you want to feel more, of the need for a more intense orgasm rising;

“Steve... I need something else... I need something inside me...” He pushed himself up and looked at you expectantly as you continued; “There’s what you’ll need in the drawer of my bedside table”

Watching as he stood with his back to you and opened the drawer, you waited for him to get the dildo you kept there, but as he turned your eyes went wide when you saw him holding up a condom. Without another word he unzipped his jeans and let them fall down his thighs, freeing his lengthy cock as you realised he hadn’t been wearing underwear. Ripping the foil packet open he started to roll it down his erection before looking up at you;

“Is this ok? This is what you meant?”

Swallowing nervously you nodded;

“Yes. This is one hundred percent ok”

You were not about to stop this from happening, not when what he was holding right now was longer and thicker than the toy you had stashed in your drawer. Sure you’d seen him naked before, but you didn’t remember his cock being quite so perfect.

Kicking his jeans off he crawled onto the bed where you had settled on your back, propped up on your elbows as you’d been watching. His face was inches from your own, his sky blue eyes intense as his breath warmed your face;

“Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly, his lips so close to yours you could almost feel them already.

Nodding, unable to find the words, it was almost as if the stars collided as his lips touched yours, his beard brushing against your cheeks as his tongue ran along your bottom lip, seeking permission to enter which you happily granted. As the kiss deepened you felt the smooth nudge of his cock at your entrance, making you break the kiss as you steadied your palm on his stomach, causing him to look at you inquisitively;

“Just go slow... you’re really big and I’m kind of tender down there...”

Assured that you weren’t about to have second thoughts, Steve bowed his head down and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, comforting you silently as he oh so slowly entered you. The stretch of him was more than you had expected, your walls cramping a little as you struggled to accommodate his girth, and as if noticing your discomfort he pulled out and settled back on his knees. He grabbed the lube from the side and spread a generous amount onto his erection, before he gently smoothed his fingers over your folds and slowly slid two into you.

“Does this feel ok?”

The soft movements of his fingers inside you, parting your swollen walls settled you, making you keen to his touch again. Once he could feel you relax and stretch to his touch he gently pulled them out and quickly wiped them on the towel beneath you before he positioned himself at your entrance again. This time as he slowly entered you it felt amazing, your tender womb accepting him freely.

As he started to fuck you, no, that would be the wrong way of putting it; he was making love to you, it felt right. It felt like it was meant to be. He held himself above you, his strong arms bulging as his slim hips worked between yours, each beautiful slide in showing just how flexible he was. With each push he kissed you, his lips working over your face and neck, peppering your shoulders with kisses before his soft lips found their way to your breasts, nuzzling his beard against the smooth skin before always returning to kiss you.

Your hands ran up his sides and around his back, feeling the taught sinews of muscle move like poetry with each entry into your welcoming body. When the familiar warmth started to blossom in the pit of your stomach you could hear yourself making soft mewling noises, but could do little to stop it, you craved the pleasure Steve was giving you. When your orgasm finally took hold it surged over you, filling your senses as your body trembled around his, your soft walls tight against his cock as with two thrusts later he was coming too, for the first time letting his body press against yours as your orgasm massaged the last of his from him.

For a moment you just held each other, your chests heaving until your breathing returned to normal, your heart still beating fast as you took in what just happened. Swallowing nervously you finally opened your eyes and looked up at Steve, watching as he pushed himself up and carefully pulled out of you. As he stood up he held the base of the condom to stop it coming off and looked at you;

“Hey, you should be good now... I see red”

Glancing at his softening cock you could see the lightest tint of red on the outside, realising it meant you were about to fully come on for the month. Steve gestured over his shoulder;

“I’ll just go clean this up in your bathroom then it’s all yours... I guess you’ll need to do... stuff...”

You nodded, unable to form any words, not sure what emotion was running through you at that moment. Watching Steve’s tight ass as he quickly left the room your mind was a mix of emotions, and you were still sat in the same spot when he reappeared moments later. You watched as he pulled his jeans on, fastening them quickly before pulling his creased tee back on;

“I’ll go make you some tea, do you need anything else?”

Shaking your head you managed to finally speak;

“Thanks... I’m good”

A few minutes later you had crawled back into bed having sorted out your sanitary protection, the cramps starting in your stomach again. A soft knock at the door was followed by Steve coming in quietly, setting a steaming cup down on the small table before he held out the white dress that had been hanging in the kitchen area;

“Thought I’d bring this in before it got dirty”

He left it hanging on your dresser before he left quietly; leaving you conflicted about what had happened.

-

The next few days you basically hid in your room, calling in some vacation days as you lay curled up in a tight ball, your period bad but your mixed emotions even worse.

When Saturday came you had indeed finished your period. Standing in front of the mirror you looked at your reflection as you smoothed down the dress, liking how it fitted you just right, how the pale fabric contrasted against the dark chestnut of your skin. A quiet knock at your door drew your attention away from the mirror, opening it to find a large bunch of flowers held out for you.

“Thank you Steve, they’re beautiful”

Side stepping into your room he wrapped his hands around your waist, kissing you softly;

“I’m so glad you cancelled on Tim”

“Me too” You weren’t going to correct him, Jim was long forgotten.

“That dress looks amazing on you”

Smoothing it down you felt the heat rush to your cheeks;

“Thank you Steve”

“It’ll look even more amazing on my bedroom floor after our date”

Taking his hand you let him lead you out for your date, not correcting him because that’s exactly where you hoped the night would finish.

 

 


End file.
